


选择性失忆 [Selective Amnesia]

by Clare1014



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clare1014/pseuds/Clare1014





	选择性失忆 [Selective Amnesia]

。

。

。

 

他已经忘了自己身处哪里，现在几时几分，日期是什么，

大脑混乱成一团，当他想要从这一团乱码中想要找到自己所需要的认知时，

疼痛，像是刺穿大脑的电流，胃部也绞痛成一团，

不得不放弃了找回记忆的尝试，眼皮沉重而又刺痛着，

死撑起眼皮，屋里满布着的呕吐物气味令他作呕，嘴里胃酸的气味像是凝固住了一样久久不散，

嘴里干极了，嘴唇上满是沟壑，只是轻微的动做就已经扯开了嘴唇上的一条条血痕，

他躺在这里有多久了？他打量下自己置身的房间，很好，自己就在这小房间唯一的床上，

床头一扇窗，金色的阳光渗透进房间来，给空寂的房间增添了几分色彩，

他想要撑起自己看看外面，费力的直起自己的身子，将自己慢慢挪动到窗口，

推开窗子，空气夹杂着雨后泥土湿润的香，卷带着凉爽的气息冲进屋里，

风拂过脸庞的感觉像是十分令人怀念似的，

他贪婪着呼吸着这属于太阳的芬芳，窗外是密密蒙蒙的森林，一眼望不到尽头，

树叶上带着雨后的清爽的新绿，隐约可以听到远处河流的流水声，鸟鸣啁啾，

他似乎身处一处双层建筑里，谁带他来疑问似乎再没有答案，可身边一切熟悉的感觉令他感到疑惑，

身下的床垫和盖着的薄被的触感让人感到怀念，空气中也漫布着令人熟悉的安心感，

离开窗边，他下了地，虽然双手有扶着床边，可身子还是趔趄着跪在了地上，

双腿好像不是他自己的，无力又虚弱，而他自己也因为这一下剧烈的喘起来，

肚子像是在反抗一般再次绞痛起来，他大概是昏迷了很久，三天四天还是一星期，脑子里并没有这方面的回忆，

他需要吃点东西，伸出活动不便的双手，慢慢锤打自己的双腿，在有了些直觉后，他撑起自己，

扶着木质的墙边，颤颤巍巍站立起来，拖着自己的身子打开了房间紧闭的门。

进入眼帘的是下楼的楼梯，木质家具的气味铺面而来，夹杂着一丝不和谐的诡异，

寂静，还是寂静，像是没有一丝活动的生命，唯一的声源只有自己身后窗外的几声鸟叫，却衬托的这房子里更加安静空旷，

扶着楼梯的把手下楼，木质楼梯发出吱呀的响声，和着无比的熟悉感，

他隐约记得自己曾经住在这里，并度过过一段时光，可是然后呢，

大脑的刺痛并不允许他回想起来，双脚踏上柔软的毛质地毯，上面点点棕色的痕迹令他生疑，

他实在太需要食物了，凭着身体熟悉的即视感，找到了厨房，发昏的身体不受控似的扑向位于洗碗池旁的冰箱，

万幸里面还有一些食物，他拿起一个鸡肉卷，它散发出些许臭味来，已经坏掉了，

扔掉手里的腐烂食物，看到了里层的蜂蜜压缩蛋糕，还没过保质期，

他扯开蛋糕的包装袋，狼吞虎咽起来，要是加上一杯放过糖的红茶就好了，脑子里不自觉蹦出这一句。

抬头打量起熟悉又陌生的厨房来，有哪点好像不同了，可他却想不起是哪点不同，

碗池旁的控水架上静静躺着一对一摸一样的茶杯，餐桌上放着两张一模一样的垫子，好像一切都是成双成对的，

看起来自己好像是个喜欢收集东西的人？还是这里曾经是两个人？

他不敢肯定，因为他完全对这个决定没有熟悉感，空旷，太过空旷，空的自己好像置身于另一个时空，和现实世界像是完全错位。

放下手中吃了没几口的蛋糕，饿了许久的胃并不允许他吃太多东西，揉了揉因为思考而刺痛的太阳穴，痛苦的感觉是如此真实，

看起来他并没在做梦，像是有什么怪异，想要抽空他的身体一样，有什么东西被禁锢住了，

他感到很困，像是灵魂被抽离身体，靠着冰箱滑下身体，抓过一旁地上的毯子，他阂上眼帘。

梦境永远似乎都不是那么真实，他正站在厨房里，和身边空无一物的空气说着什么，好像很开心的样子，

他不着痕迹的讽刺回击，手上也没停下翻动着锅子里的东西，他眼里饱含笑意，

还有些别的，他想要走近听听，身后争吵声传入他的耳朵，杂乱的噪音，爆炸的声音，哭声喊声，转过身去，猩红色的液体肆意喷溅，

血流像是汇成了河流将他冲散，分裂，有合成一体，他又回到了厨房，饭菜已经摆好，他望向他，缓缓抬起手臂。

一声剧烈的响声把他从梦里捉回到现实，他的身子因为失去了支撑滑了下去，脑袋磕在地上，眼冒金星了好一会儿，

已经7点了，墙上的挂表这样告诉他，脑袋还在隐隐作痛，窗外已经冒出了火烧云，夕阳的余辉漫进厨房，温暖的他眼眶发酸，

一定是摔到了脑袋。他这样想着。那一丝不和谐的味道在傍晚仿佛被无限放大了，

他皱起眉头，并不知道这是从哪里来的，夹杂着污浊，像极了蛋白质发酵的味道，

他寻着那味道寻过去，那气味愈来愈浓烈，仿佛要将他生生撕裂开来，最后他停在浴室的门前，

那味道的源头定是这里了，眼睛却不知怎么的已经模糊，眼泪不知道什么时候已经从眼眶里溢出滴落在毛质地毯上，

他伸出手想摁下把手，脑子里爆发出尖锐的疼，双手死死抱住脑袋跪在了地上，身体仿佛在叫嚣着离开这里，回到床上。

等这可怕的疼痛退去，颤巍巍立起身子伸出手去。握住门把手的手激烈的颤抖，他甚至不能控制它摁压下把手，

这后面一定有什么，他忘了的重要的事物，他深吸一口气，然后吐出，像是把自己身体里所有的力气都排干净了，压下把手，浴室的玻璃门打开。

腐败的味道和着浓浓的血腥味吹进他的大脑里，浴室里很暗，他向前走去，到浴缸旁，用手想要找到旁边的灯光开关，

他的手碰到了什么东西，什么滑腻的东西，灯光打开，惨白的灯光照亮了这一方天地里的一切，

他先是愣住了，仿佛世界变成了惨白一片，连时间都停止流动。然后猛地后退，扶住门开始剧烈干呕起来，将能吐出来的东西全都吐了个干净，

胃像是有人在拿刀子捅穿了，眼前的景象真的让人精神崩坏，那是一具严重腐坏的人的尸体，身体已经全部膨胀腐败了，面部露出森森的白骨，

浴室墙壁上一滩深棕色的印记应实了是被人枪杀的事实，他扶着自己的脑袋，踉跄着从浴室里甩出来，

那尸体的空洞双眼直勾勾盯着他，似乎要望到他灵魂深处去，“你知道的史蒂芬，一直如此。”

回忆铺天盖地就这么涌进他脑子里，他杀了人，杀了那个囚禁他，欺骗他，用它那可恨的口舌说他爱着他的那个混蛋，

他还记得他最后偷走了他的枪指着他脑袋的样子，他脸上甚至毫无表情，眼睛里还透露出一种释然，手指交叠下巴微微扬起，就像他一直做的那样，

念出一段词语，“开抢吧史蒂芬，我不能保证你失去这次机会后你会变成怎样的惨状。”依旧是那样高傲又目中无人，

他扣动扳机，炸裂声过后便是寂静，那身体跌进水里，血喷溅在他脸上，渗透在他的衣服的布料里，像是陈酿红葡萄酒般逸散在水中，

一切都结束了，他这样欺骗自己，但是他的内心还是没能被欺骗过去，他还是失控了，

那些争斗的，惨烈的，疯狂的日子是真的，他还记得那些的夜晚，身体被撑开的温暖感觉犹在昨日，

他亲眼看着他杀害自己的亲人和朋友，还记得他们痛苦挣扎的表情，而他却和这个凶手在一起生活了一整年？

他怎么能爱上一个失常的杀人犯，现在他也是了，抱紧了他渐渐冰冷的身体想要唤醒他，声嘶力竭的哭叫着，

喊着他的名字，可一切都是徒劳了，他放开那身体任由他沉入水中，

拉开旁边的抽屉，找出自己安神用的安眠药，整整两瓶就这样灌着水咽下去，

他只想赶快逃离这个现实，他上楼，关紧自己的房门，躺在床上，阂上眼。之后混天黑地的呕吐感袭来，那滋味真的不好受，

他不知道自己是怎么活过来了，不过这也没有什么重要的了。

回到客厅，他拿起电话拨通了911，和电话那头说了自己发现一起命案，两具尸体，还说了自己的大致方位，

他们大概几小时后就会到，挂掉电话后，他返回那噩梦般的浴室，并决定直面自己的决定，

捡起在地上的被自己丢在一旁的手枪，打开弹夹，还有最后一颗子弹，将枪头深入嘴里，吸掉枪管里的全部空气，

 

然后闭上眼睛。


End file.
